


Sunny Day

by Blaxis



Series: Day Series [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Romance, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miura Haru's not so typical sunny day! Short Drabble, TYL 1886! Heavy hints of TYL 2795.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Day

  **Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 

**Sunny Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hurryingly arranging her bag, Haru stopped at the mirror of the corridor to check herself one last time before leaving; smiling she proceeded in wearing her shoes when she remembered something trivial but important.

Her phone, she forgot it in her room, again.

She bit her nail and cursed her clumsiness.

 _“Why do I always forget it?”_ she, of course, could leave without it; but her husband –who is sleeping right now– would go havoc if she didn’t pick up.

True it was in her room, but in a hurry he wouldn’t notice it since it is in _silent mode_.

 _“Way to go, Haru; you’re such a genius”_ she mentally face-palmed herself.

Hibari Kyoya was the possessive and overprotecting type, and it got worse when she got pregnant.

Rubbing her round belly, she decided to proceed in her Mission Impossible: Taking her phone without waking the Skylark.

Impossible… indeed.

 She walked to her room and stopped at the door, inhaling deeply she opened the door, waited a few second then entered walking on her toes silently.

She smiled when she reached her phone and started walking out when she heard a seemingly annoyed –yet very sexy– voice asking,

“Do you realize what you’ve done, herbivore?”

Gulping, Haru started giggling idiotically, “Haru f-forgot her phone… so…”

“Again.” He emphasized.

Turning on the night lamp, he sat and eyed her, making her blush.

“Where are you going?”

“T-to the mall, with Kyoko-chan; Haru told you yesterday.”

“Hn, call your herbivore friend and tell her you’re not going.”

“Hahi! Why?” she half-screamed.

“It is your punishment for waking me up, plus it will be dangerous to go out with that big belly of yours.” He explained with a stoic expression.

“I refuse –desu! And this big belly is all your doing, don’t blame me!” she puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her hips.

She was defying him, and he liked it.

Standing up, he walked to her making her in the process walking backwards.

She stopped when her back met the wall; on top of that he put his hand on the wall, preventing her to run; but heck! Who knew someone could be that sexy with just black pajamas? Well the shirt was open, revealing his muscled body –maybe that was the reason.

But, what was she afraid of anyway? He wasn’t going to eat her… right?

“What are you playing at, herbivore?” he asked in a low seductive tone as he lightly caressed her chocolate hair.

“N-nothing –desu.”

She tried her best to avoid his eyes and cursed when he lifted her chin and ordered,

“Look at me.”

Darn it! It was so… tempting! She blushed crimson red when her eyes met his, even though he has been her lover –now husband– for many years now, she still couldn’t control herself when catching his gaze.

Closing the distance between their faces, she closed her eyes; when his lips lightly brushed hers, the door rang, spoiling the romantic atmosphere.

Regaining her senses, Haru ran delicately –she is pregnant, mind you!– towards the door, leaving behind her an even more irritated skylark.

“Hahi! Kyoko-chan?” exclaimed the brunette.

“Good morning, Haru-chan!” the mafia boss’ wife smiled.

“How come you’re here?” she asked, “weren’t we supposed to meet at the mall?”

“Yes, but since it was sunny I asked Tsu-kun to ride me here so that we would go together!”

“Hahi! Such a good idea Kyoko-chan!” but her smile faltered when she remembered her husband.

“Just go.” Sighed a voice behind her.

Looking around she found her husband –decently clothed– standing behind her.

“Hello, Hibari-san.” Kyoko greeted.

“Hn.” By now, Kyoko was used to his infamous ‘hn’ instead of a normal response.

Happily smiling, Haru gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips before leaving,

“Kyoya is the best.” She winked before closing the door behind her.

Sunny days were pleasant after all.

Plus, she loved being nine month pregnant, because he couldn’t take his _revenge_ on her later in the afternoon.

Haru 01 – Kyoya 00

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my Fanfiction . net and Wattpad profiles under the same name (Blaxis).  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
